You're Not Right On This, Lucifer
by acme112423
Summary: What were Lucifer and Chloe thinking during that beach scene of S2: E11? How would the opening scene of S2:E12 come to be? Hmmmm...
1. Chapter 1

Lucifer

End of S2:E11 to beginning of E12

I liked how this beach scene between Lucifer and Chloe played out on the show. You can see the emotion on their faces but I wondered what was going on in their minds.

The way Episode 11 ends leads one to many other scenarios as to how Episode 12 starts and plays out. Again, this is my take of what could have happened between those scenes. I've written 3 chapters so far. Chapter 1 & 2 will be posted for now. Chapter 3 is not completed yet. There may be a Chapter 4 but it will depend on how Chapter 3 plays out in my mind.

* * *

Chloe told Dan that she would see him back at the precinct the next day. She looked around for Lucifer. _Where did he get to now? _His car was no longer at the hanger. She walked around the investigation site but after a while, she tracked his phone with her phone's GPS app. She walked the seawall and eventually she saw him on the beach. Lucifer was standing, watching the waves with his back to her. He had his suit jacket off, slung over one shoulder and the other hand in his pocket. Chloe stopped before descending the steps to the beach to look at his 6'3" form. The vest he wore fitted his broad shoulders and nipped him at the waist perfectly. His pant legs were always at the perfect length for his long legs. The thick, jet, black hair was always styled right and even the breeze from the ocean could not whip a strand out of place. _What is going on with him? _Chloe wondered_._ She walked down the steps to reach the beach and walked towards him.

Lucifer heard someone approaching from behind and slightly turned to see Chloe.

"Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere. I tracked your phone's GPS."

"Well, here I am," he answered her then turned back to the ocean.

_Okaaayyy, _thought Chloe. "Well, we should wrap up the arrest report…and by that, I mean paperwork, not some celebratory drink that you'll then turn into a moment," she continued with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Lucifer chuckled. "Yes, well…I've changed my mind about that, actually. I've realized it would never work out between us."

"Really?" Chloe asked, trying to keep calm.

"Yes. So, from now on, no more attempts at moments. I'd be honoured to simply continue working by your side," Lucifer said with a slight bow in her direction. Chloe looked him._ No, he can't be taking a step back. I don't want him to… _

"If you'll have me," Lucifer continued.

"Of course," she nodded.

"Good."

"Yeah…but it's not like you to give up," Chloe tried.

"No, I haven't given up. I had an epiphany of sorts…You deserve someone worthy of you and that isn't me," Lucifer explained, his voice saddened.

_Noooo… _"That's not what I've been saying, Lucifer."

"I know. It's what I'm saying. You deserve someone better…because you, Detective, are selfless to a nauseating degree." Chloe had a concerned look on her face. "You always put your daughter first even though the ungrateful urchin does nothing to contribute to the rent." Chloe chuckled at the mention of Trixie. "So…you deserve someone worthy of that grace." Lucifer paused and looked out to the ocean then back to Chloe.

He started again, "Someone who knows that every crime scene breaks your heart, even though you'd never admit it." Chloe was looking at him now. She seemed to be waiting for something more. He continued.

"Someone who actually appreciates your impossibly boring middle name, 'Jane.' _He knows my middle name. "_More importantly, Detective, you deserve someone as good as you…because…well…" Lucifer paused and looked into her eyes, "You're special and I'm…" Lucifer took a deep breath and exhaled, "I'm not worth it." His eyes turned down from hers and looked to the ocean. His own words saddened him.

Chloe nodded her head as she didn't know what to say at this moment. _This man who is always so sure of himself, is now backing away from me because I haven't shown him how I truly feel about him. I must do something..._

"Yeah, you're probably right," she replied more to herself than to him. She closed the small distance between them. Lucifer turned his head and she placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Detective," Lucifer breathed.

Chloe looked up into Lucifer's eyes. _I have to you show you that you're not right on this, Lucifer._ With that thought, she reached up to pull him to her lips. Lucifer reached out to encircle her waist and slowly brought her to him. Her kiss was slow and tentative at first but when Lucifer didn't deepen the kiss as she thought (or hoped) he would, she pressed her body further into him and slipped her tongue into his mouth. She ran her hands into his thick hair and held his head in place.

This was Lucifer's undoing. He moaned and responded back with his own tongue while he tightened his grip on her waist. _This woman! What is she doing to me? Can I have her now? _He continued to plunder her mouth.

Chloe was holding on tight to Lucifer. She got the response she had been expecting, had been wanting and she didn't want it to end now. When his tongue had finally met hers, a certain heat engulfed her. She didn't know if it was from their breath, the air around them, or from his body. To look at him, he was hot. His body was definitely hot, and it could be that his body emitted this heat to hers. But the sensation she felt, as they were still kissing, was from an internal heat within her own body...rising to the point that Lucifer felt it.

_I have to have her, but I don't want to scare her. I must tread carefully..._

Lucifer slowed the kiss and pulled Chloe slightly away from him. She looked up at him with glassy eyes while he rested his forehead on hers. Their breathing was both laboured, yet they didn't pull out of each other's arms.

"Let's get out of here, Detective."

Chloe nodded her head and let Lucifer guide her to his Corvette with his arm still around her waist. He opened her door and she slipped onto the expensive leather seat. Lucifer brought the machine to life and started towards LUX.


	2. Chapter 2

As they were making their way through the city at a fast clip, Lucifer and Chloe were silent as they felt the electricity between them still. They didn't want to lose what they were feeling.

_Is this it?_ Chloe asked herself. _Will I finally get to experience what every other woman has been able to experience with him?_ Chloe had gotten close a few times, but he hadn't acted upon the chance. Especially that one time...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_She had shown up at Lucifer's penthouse after having received a text from Dan that he didn't want to try to save their marriage after all. The text had caused confusion in her and caused her to drink one glass of wine after another. "Fuck this! Fuck you, Dan!" she had yelled aloud to no one. "Well, I know someone who will want me!" She changed her outfit and ordered an UBER. _

_Once in the penthouse, she remembers making a move on Lucifer but he didn't take the bait! "What the hell...?" she had thought. When she realized that he was saying "No" to her, she realized that she was acting like her mother. She had said as much to Lucifer to which he proceeded to console her with some wise words. What happened next, she didn't remember, and she still wasn't quite sure to date. She had woken up the next morning in his bed, naked! However, they didn't "do the nasty", as he had put it. She had gotten dressed hurriedly and high-tailed it out of there, more out of humiliation that he turned her down but there was something else that she couldn't shake...Her body was humming as she rode the elevator down. She pulled her phone out to order an UBER to get home and her hands were shaking. "What's up with me? He probably smelled the despair in me last night which is why he backed away when I tried to kiss him. Then he doesn't have sex with me while I was drunk? God! Not even the Devil would have wanted me then!" Chloe shook her head in humiliation as she got into the UBER._

_Once at home, she saw her wine glass and a couple of empty wine bottles. "How much did I drink altogether?" she had thought to herself. "Oh, it's going to be a lonnnng day." She went upstairs to take a shower._

_Chloe took her clothes off as she waited for the shower to get warm. She opened the glass door and put her hand under the water spray. "Warm enough." She stepped in and let the water hit her breasts. The spray felt like a rain of fire on her! "Aaaaahhhh!" she yelled and quickly turned the tap towards "cold". While she thought the cooler water would be soothing, the spray felt like shards of glass on her skin. "What the...?" She turned off the water completely. Now her breasts were burning. She looked down and saw light, pink abrasions on them. Her nipples were puckered and red. She reached up to touch them and they were quite sensitive. "What happened last night?" She didn't feel any soreness anywhere else, just on her breasts._

_She had tried to remember the events of that night but only remembered bits and pieces of a dream where, at first, she felt like she was floating _["A Little Taste of Heaven" by me]. _Then, in the dream, Lucifer was beside her and was exploring her body with his eyes and hands. He was gentle when he caressed parts of her with his hands and then his mouth. She had not wanted the dream to end but, she figured, that she had eventually succumbed to sleep._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chloe thought back to that day now as she sat in Lucifer's car, speeding towards LUX. Her pulse was racing just as fast. They still hadn't said a word to each other. She peeked at Lucifer out of the corner of her eye and saw that his jaw, under his dark 5 o'clock shadow, was clenched. _His 5 o'clock shadow... _

Suddenly, Chloe's phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out to answer it.

"Decker...Ok, just drop her off at home. Maze should be there, but I'll make my way home."

Chloe looked at Lucifer. They've been here before. Just as soon as there was an understanding between them, something derailed them, and they couldn't get back on track for some reason. She had to keep them there somehow.

"That was Dan. He's supposed to have Trixie tonight, but a lead came up on an active case he's working on for Lieutenant Herrera. I'm sorry. Can you drop me off home?"

Lucifer gave her a strained smile and nodded. He slowed the car and made a turn in the direction of Chloe's house.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucifer slowly pulled up to the house. Dan's car was on the driveway. _He must have just got here, _Chloe thought. _Damn, I can't even invite Lucifer in to talk about this after I put Trixie to bed._

"Dan's still here," she said as she exited the car.

"Yes, I can see that," Lucifer responded tightly.

Chloe turned back to Lucifer. "Let's talk...let's talk later. Yeah?" She gave him a wishful smile, her eyes hopeful. Lucifer nodded just as Dan came out of the house.

"Right, I better go. Detective Douche is coming. Good night, Detective." With that, Lucifer started the car and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

So here's Chapter 3. A little more raunchy but I think it ties in well with the start of S2:E12. I didn't write it exactly to the starting scene of E12. I didn't like the fake horns as I thought they looked ridiculous on Lucifer. So I didn't write them in. The rest, well, isn't the rest of the scene either. Although, you may want to Google search Lucifer's comic origin story as the character, Dream, makes a small appearance here. As you'll read, no need for a Chapter 4 (maybe).

* * *

Lucifer drove around the city for a while, replaying their kiss on the beach like a looped movie in his head.

_What made Chloe make a move on me like that? And she wasn't even drunk this time! _He chuckled to himself. _Usually the detective is a woman where, given the facts that make sense, she agrees with reasoning._

Lucifer had thought that his explanation to her on the beach was enough not to go further with a relationship outside of work. After he had thought it through, he knew that he would have to be more serious in their day-to-day interactions with each other. No more innuendos, no more cheeky, seductive comments to her. It had all sounded dreary in his mind and the days, he knew, would stretch out long ahead of him.

"_Well, I guess it'll be back to my lascivious ways at night, at least," _he had thought_. _In his heart, he was getting weary of them. _Chloe could be the one to save me from all that…_

Lucifer eventually pulled up to LUX and, as usual, there were a throng of people waiting to still get in. His valet came around to his side to claim the keys as he exited the Vette. The club was jumping and there were a bevy of women to greet him along his path to his private elevator. However, tonight, not one was invited to accompany him.

Upon arriving at the penthouse, Lucifer poured himself a drink. He downed the drink in one gulp with the hopes that the burning sensation of whiskey would at least stop the replay in his head, if only for a minute. No such luck. Chloe's face after the kiss kept coming into his mind. She looked so vulnerable with her eyes all glassy. Her lips were swollen after their make out session. It was all he could do to keep himself from taking her right then and there on the beach. He would have had no qualms to do so but he knew that the woman in front of him had inhibitions about ideas like that.

_May as well take a shower, a cold one at that, and get ready for bed…alone._

Lucifer removed each article of clothing as he walked to his ensuite. By the time he reached the shower door and opened it, he was naked in all his glory and his cock standing to attention. He turned on the shower tap to cold and stepped under the spray. He gritted his teeth and pushed his hands up against the wall to endure the piercing cold water on him. The instant the spray touched his skin, an immediate cloud of steam proceeded to fill the room. Yes, he was running _that_ hot (he was the Devil, after all). He looked towards the Heavens…_Oh, God…What that woman can do to me…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Somehow, Lucifer settled into sleep once in bed. Unbeknownst to him, Dream, Lucifer's adversary, had been watching Lucifer from Hell ever since Dream, himself, released the Goddess of Creation. Dream and the Goddess had struck up a relationship together when Lucifer vacated Hell and left Dream in charge. The Goddess was so achingly beautiful that Dream succumbed to her charms and was eventually persuaded to let her escape after a night of celestial passion with a promise to return to him. Dream's days and nights were unbearably long once she had left. So, he started watching Lucifer in the hopes of finding the Goddess to have her once again.

At this moment, the demons were having their fun dispensing the punishments. So Dream decided to have some fun of his own…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Lucifer had Chloe straddled on his lap on the couch after he carried her from the bar. She had ripped his shirt open so that he could quickly get out of it. Her hands ran up and down his chest while their mouths were searching each other. Lucifer, ever still the gentleman, was unbuttoning her blouse. Chloe being impatient, sat up and ripped it open for him._

"_Detective, are you sure you want to do this?"_

_Chloe looked the Devil in the eyes and said, "Shut up."_

_She slammed her mouth against his while she ran her hands up and down his back. He was none too concerned this time about the scars of where he had cut off his wings. He was lost in her mouth while his hands tore apart the black, lace bra she was wearing and removed it off of her along with her blouse. "Why women bother with those things, I'll never know," he thought. He cupped her breasts with his hands and played with one of her nipples with his forefinger and thumb. This caused Chloe to moan and break the kiss to lean back which offered Lucifer to lick each nipple with his tongue. Chloe thrust her hands into his hair to cup his head while he gave proper attention to her breasts. Then he raised his head and grazed his teeth up her neck and bit her ear lobe. Chloe gasped._

"_Take everything off, Chloe," Lucifer commanded in her ear._

_Chloe looked into his eyes and slid off his lap to stand. She slowly took her jeans and panties off. Lucifer held her stare as he also took his pants off. Chloe couldn't help herself but she broke their gaze and slowly looked down his well-chiseled torso, right down to his lap where his large cock was rigid. She took a deep breath and could not look away._

"_Coming for a ride, Detective?" Lucifer entreated and held out a hand to her to come back and sit on him again since he was still seated on the couch._

_Her eyes went back up to his handsome face which held such a devilish grin. She took his hand and slowly climbed onto the couch to straddle him._

"_Your move, Detective," enticed Lucifer. And with that, Chloe slid down onto him while he pushed her down with her thighs. Chloe grabbed his shoulders and threw her head back with gritted teeth. She moved up and down his shaft and Lucifer held her waist to pump her up and down. They found their rhythm and it started to quicken._

"_Oh, G—"_

"_Detective! Do not utter the next word!" Lucifer interrupted as he thrust into her and covered her mouth with his own. His hands clamped her ass and he stood up while his mouth held hers. Chloe's legs automatically wrapped around his waist. Lucifer walked in the direction of his bedroom but the heat in her body engulfed him that he slammed her back up against the wall and pulled himself out and then quickly pushed back in. There, he kept slamming against her while she held on for dear life. She pulled her lips away from his and his lips continued down her neck._

"_Lucifer…Lucifer…," she gasped as he kept her in place with his thrusting motion. _

"_That's right, Chloe. Praise the right divinity!" he growled. He could feel her starting to tense inside. So he put his arms under the back of her knees and raised up her legs to thrust in deeper. He picked up the pace._

"_Lucifer…"_

_"Mm-hmm?" He answered._

_"I'm…slipping..." Chloe felt herself sliding down the wall each time he pulled back._

_"Reach up, Darling, and hang on." Chloe tilted her head up and saw two chains hanging from the ceiling where a sex swing would usually hang. She reached up and held on while Lucifer held onto her, still pounding against her._

"_Better?" Lucifer asked but she didn't hear. The new position she experienced while hanging on caused her to fall back away from the wall. Since Lucifer was holding her at the knees with his arms, it was as if she was lying down in mid-air. With this new position, a certain heat enveloped her and she started to have her orgasm and cried out. Lucifer slowed his rhythm but did not get out of her just yet. Her limbs started to loosen their grip on him._

"_Now, now, Detective. We're not quite done yet. Let's move to the bed, shall we?"_

_Chloe was hanging her head back with her eyes closed when she made a small sound in agreement._

"_Right, then wrap your legs tight again and hold on," Lucifer instructed in her ear. She obeyed, released her hold of the chains, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They moved to the bedroom where Lucifer laid her on the bed with a crunch._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_A crunch? What the...?_

Chloe opened her eyes and found she was staring at her bedroom ceiling. Her heart was pounding and she was breathing hard. _What just happened?_ She moved to turn her bedside lamp on and found Maze sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"How was it?" Maze asked with a lewd smile on her face and a bag of chips in her hands.


End file.
